Una navidad en familia
by Misaki Heartfilia
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto, llevan 6 años de matrimonio, con una hija de 5 años, y un bebé recién nacido, pero por causas económicas, Sasuke debió irse a trabajar a otra ciudad, lo que le impide, estar con su familia. Llegó el 24 de diciembre, y Sasuke le había prometido a Naruto, que iría a pasarla con él y con sus hijos, pero, no logra comprar boletos para ir ¿Podrá llegar Sasuke? SasuNaru


Ya saben, los personajes son de Kishimoto, y yo los uso sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión, y porque amo el SasuNaru ^^

Heart-san: Este es un two-shot, así que la otra parte, yo creo que la estaré publicando el 26 o 27 n.n

Ah, y perdonen que este capi esté cortito, pero es que quise dejar todo lo bueno para el segundo, y claro, decir que tuve un poco de ayuda para realizarlo

Disfruten ^^

**Una navidad en familia**

Era 24 de diciembre, las 4 de la tarde para especificar, y un joven doncel rubio, de ojos azules, piel canela, y tres marquitas como bigotitos en cada mejilla trataba insistentemente con el teléfono de que en el otro lado le contestaran. Había estado haciendo lo mismo desde la mañana, y aun no pasaba nada.

—Contesta por favor-ttebayo

—Aló ¿Naruto?

— ¡Sasuke! —Exclamó con alegría—, y hasta que por fin contestas

—Lo siento, estaba trabajando

— ¿Hoy?

—Sí, nos han obligado a todos a trabajar, pero ya he terminado

—Pero y entonces ¿vendrás cierto? —preguntó con preocupación. En la noche seria nochebuena, y Sasuke le había prometido que iría a pasarlas con él y con sus hijos a Konoha pero se supone que ya debería de estar ahí, Naruto lo extrañaba mucho, ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que Sasuke se fue a trabajar a Suna, ya que en Konoha no podía encontrar un trabajo, y él y Naruto tenían una hija de 5 años y un bebé en camino, y Sasuke para poder mantener a su familia que crecía, decidió aceptar la propuesta de su primo Sai, quien era esposo de un doncel de nombre Sabaku no Gaara, el cual era hijo del dueño de las empresa Kaze a donde Sasuke se fue a trabajar.

—En eso estoy, pero ya no hay boletos de ida a Konoha, y no creo que pueda encontrar uno a estas alturas

—Pero, debiste de comprarlas antes ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No podía Naruto, me quedé esta semana haciendo horas extras para poder tener el dinero suficiente para ir

—Entonces no vendrás —afirmó Naruto con la voz quebrada.

—Juro que iré

—No, ya no me des falsas ilusiones. Pensé en que podrías poder por fin conocer a tu hijo pero veo que ya no te importa, adiós —Naruto no le dio tiempo a Sasuke de debatir y cortó, mientras que Sasuke se quedó muy herido. En parte, Naruto tenía razón, hace ya casi dos meses que su pequeño había nacido, y él no había podido estar allí, ni tampoco después de su nacimiento, debido a su trabajo.

Naruto se sentía triste, desolado, deprimido y no era menos, ya que pasaría la primera navidad sin su amado azabache. Quería llorar pero no podía, tenía que verse intacto por sus hijitos, para que la pasaran bien era una noche muy importante y lo que menos quería era ser el agua-fiestas del lugar.

—Oto-chan ¿Oto-san vendrá a pasar navidad con nosotros? —preguntó una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches, sujetados en dos trencitas, y ojos azules, al rubio, mientras jaloneaba la tela de su pantalón.

—Mi princesa, hay que ser pacientes, ya vendrá —respondió Naruto, acariciando tiernamente los cabellos de su hija.

La niña solo se limitó a sonreír de lado con alegría y Naruto le dijo que fuera a jugar un rato con sus muñecas mientras él iría a arreglar, todo lo necesario para pasar una linda noche, él solo junto a sus hijos.

Sasuke andaba de allá para acá, en la estación de buses, mientras la gente se amontonaba por doquier. Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que había hablado con Naruto, y desde entonces, lo único que había hecho era hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir un boleto, pero nada, todo estaba vendido desde muy temprano y ya nada podía hacer. Tomó asiento en una banca que había en las afueras de la estación y puso su bolso en el suelo. Estaba frustrado, extrañaba mucho a Naruto, a su hija, además de que tenía tantas ganas de cargar a su bebé, al cual solo conocía por fotos que le había mandado Naruto. Suspiró y se quedó ahí un rato hasta que de repente vio algo muy interesante. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Naruto trató de despejar su mente, enfocándose en lo que haría de comer para la noche y en poner los regalos, debajo del arbolito que con esmero habían adornado él y su hija, cuando escuchó que sonaba su celular. Lo cogió, y vio que se trataba de Sakura.

—Aló, Sakura-chan —contestó

—Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con un tono de delicadeza.

—Bien

— ¿En serio?

—En realidad, no

— ¿Es por Sasuke-kun?

—Sí

— ¿No va a poder venir, verdad?

—No, y más encima cuando él prometió que lo haría ¿Por qué no puede ser capaza de cumplir su promesa?

—Entonces pasaras la nochebuena solo con tus hijos

—Así tendrá que ser

—Mira, con los chicos hemos decidido hacer una pequeña reunión, para pasarlos juntos, ¿Por qué no vienes? Así no estarán tan solos, y yo estoy segura que Mika-chan le haría muy feliz, además, nos gustaría volver a ver al pequeño Ryu ¿Qué dices?

—No lo sé. Yo ya tenía todo preparado

—Piénsalo ¿ok?

—Lo haré, y gracias

—Bueno adiós —colgó. Y Naruto devolvió el celular a la mesita en donde lo tenía. La verdad era que la idea no era tan mala, pero tampoco quería incomodar a sus amigos, que de seguro, ya habían planeado todo entre ellos y también, quizá Sasuke si venia y no lo encontraba. Pero ¿en que estaba pensando? Era muy difícil, no, más bien, imposible.

El llanto de su bebé, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta en que era la hora, en que su pequeño Ryu, se despertaba para comer, por lo que rápidamente, corrió escaleras arriba, a darle de comer a su hijo.

Sasuke tenía marcada en su rostro, su característica sonrisa de lado made in Uchiha. Ya que tal vez llegaría a ver a su amado Naruto, y a sus hijos, aunque, eso sí, si todo salía bien, y eso era lo que esperaba, lo que más ansiaba.

Continuará…

Heart-san: ojalá y lo hallan disfrutado, ¿logrará llegar Sasuke a tiempo? Esperemos que sí, estamos hablando del teme, digo, Sasuke jeje, y yo sé que hará hasta lo imposible, por no fallarle a su rubio

Matta ne n.n


End file.
